


Nothing like waking up with Rafael by my side

by Skushno



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Español | Spanish, F/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skushno/pseuds/Skushno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she was in for a ride the moment Rafi ran his first caress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing like waking up with Rafael by my side

She woke up in bed, feeling a hand caress her face and move a strand of hair from her cheeks behind her ears. She felt a kiss on her cheek and the familiar scent of musk combined with the natural aroma of his body that made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Opening her eyes, Rafael said ‘good morning querido’ even though it was 9pm in the evening and he had just got home from the insanity of the courtroom. He had lost an important case today. The pain he felt of not being able to prevent a famous rapper from abusing and subsequently killing his girlfriend was comforted by the touch of her warm and soft skin. 

‘Mmm good morning hermoso’ she said, with a lazy smile. Putting her hands on the sides of his head, she brought him close for a gentle kiss on his lips. He tasted like dark chocolate, her favorite. She broke away, looked into his eyes and raised her head slightly, kissing him more passionately, exploring his mouth to take in all the magic of his tongue. After a few seconds Rafael gently let go. ‘Someone’s in a mood. Could it be the chocolate?’ he said, with a twinkle in his eyes. She chuckled and said ‘Could it be you?’. ‘Could it be the travieso dream I just had where you rocked my world’ she whispered in his ear. 

He took in a breath sharply and brushed his fingers across her lips, bringing it down to her chest, between her breasts and teasing her nipples. He felt her body quiver and watched her eyes close in anticipation as his hands felt her supple stomach all over. He always relished the power he had to make her desperate for his touch. He leaned in and planted wet kisses on her neck as she ran her hands up from his hardening manhood, over his chest and to his neck. She deftly untied his tie, removing it from his neck and flinging it across the bed. Then she began to unbutton his shirt with a sense of urgency, as his hands slid under her pajamas, stroking her wet panties. She whimpered, as if beckoning him to get closer. He obliged, putting his hand inside her lacy undies and maneuvering her lips. She whimpered louder when he put his finger inside her and massaged her wetness. He loved the sounds she made. He loved all of her. 

‘Estás tan jodidamente mojada’ he whispered into her ear. ‘I’m always wet when you talk dirty to me in Spanish’ she said. He stopped when she almost reached an orgasm, stood up and began to take off his clothes and her pajamas. She moaned as if in pain, as if she was deprived of something her life depended on. He laid down on her with his face over her crotch and lowered her panties to her thighs. ‘How much do you want me?’ he asked. ‘I don’t want you, I need you. Te necesito dentro de mí’ she said weakly. 

His focus went to pleasuring her nether regions. He flicked his tongue across her clitoris and then forced his tongue deeper inside, with the fingers on one hand massaging her lips while his other hand stroked his phallus. He knew exactly how to make her weak in the knees. She was on the edge of her orgasm, and then he stopped, slowly got up and gave her a smile with a gleam of masochism. She groaned and began dry sobs and loudly said ‘Why must you torture me?! Fuck me. I’m begging you’. ‘Paciencia, mi amor‘ he said as he stood up and took a condom from the drawer of the nightstand as she squirmed in agony. 

He put on the condom, stood at the foot of the bed and deftly dragged her legs towards him, taking off her panties and pulling her legs around his waist. He slowly inserted himself inside her as she moaned in pleasure, taking him in. He gradually increased his rhythm, pumping his penis inside her and going all the way in. She screamed in titillation and he grunted every time he pounded her. ‘Fuck me harder! Lastímame’ she screamed. ‘Ravage me’ she said, hoarsely. One of her hands was stroking her clitoris while the other clutched the bedspread tightly. His hands moved from under her thighs and he squeezed her breasts while watching the intensity of the expressions on her face. He was getting closer to a sweet release, but she was closer. She screamed ‘Oh Rafi’ and her orgasmic fluids burst, drowning his cock and dripping over his balls. She arched her back and her stomach rippled. Her vagina began throbbing and squeezing him, suddenly very sensitive. He was in awe of how alluring and graceful her body was. She shuddered when he pulled out of her. He took a finger and tasted her orgasm. ‘Mmm…lemon and peaches’ he said with a mischievous smile. Her eyes were still closed and she was panting, out of breath. Her breathing slowed down and she smiled, blissful. 

He took off his condom and laid down next to her, smelling the orange fragrance of her wavy black hair and squeezed her hand. Even though she was drained of all energy, she couldn’t rest until her man was satisfied. She could feel his restlessness even though he was lying still. In a few minutes she let go off his hand and dragged it across his thighs and began to stroke his cock. Determined and rejuvenated, she turned over on Rafael, kissing him, all over, from his lips to his neck, across his chest and stomach and down to his thighs. He started to moan softly as she fondled and sucked on his balls while stroking his shaft. Finally she gently took his cock into her mouth and moved up and down, taking in more with every motion. She made eye contact the whole time which seemed to turn him on even more. Abruptly she deep-throated his entire cock, making him groan loudly. His penis began to throb, a sign that he was about to come. ‘Nope, not yet’ she thought. She pulled away, kissed the tip of his cock and sat up. ‘It’s my turn to punish you’ she said, grinning. 

She got up on all fours next to him, arched her back and stuck out her perfectly rounded derriere, his favorite position. ‘You are an evil goddess’ he said, crawling up and kneeling behind her. He put on another condom and wasted no time this time, pounding her right away. She was still a little sensitive and it hurt, but she enjoyed the pain and wanted all of him- the wholeness of his cock, the desperation with which he needed to fuck her. He loved the curve of her spine and the dimples above her bottom. He spanked her and she jerked out of him for a second and yelped. A second later she began grinding him, inviting him back inside of her and reassuring him that she was okay. Still, he massaged her blushing cheek and gave it a kiss before guiding his cock back inside her wet, warm, tight vagina. His hands moved slowly from her sides, up and down her back as he rhythmically fucked her. He pressed down her lower back with one hand and grabbed her neck with the other, raising it up. They had a safe word but she enjoyed the pain of the pressure although her groan when he grabbed her suggested otherwise. He realized he might be hurting her too much and relaxed his grip. ‘¿Estás bien?’ he asked. ‘I’m fine, don’t stop’ she replied. It was a tall order, he was close to coming. He managed to hold on for a few more seconds. His hand slid off her neck and he lowered his head on her back and put her hands on the other side of her torso, still pounding her hard. She moaned, welcoming how tenderly he fondled her breast with one hand and stroked her clit with the other. Both of them were on the edge. He couldn’t hold on any longer and held her firmly around her waist with both hands as he came inside of her, flooding the condom. She felt the force of his come and the way he groaned made her come a fraction of a second after. He collapsed on top of her for a few seconds and said ‘You have no idea how beautiful you are’.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Querido- Darling  
> Hermoso- Handsome  
> Travieso- Naughty  
> Estás tan jodidamente mojada- You're so fucking wet  
> Te necesito dentro de mí- I need you inside me  
> Paciencia, mi amor- Patience, my love  
> Lastímame- Hurt me  
> ¿Estás bien?- Are you alright?


End file.
